


Siguro, Sigurado

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, TikTok
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Ang balak lang naman talaga ni Jaehyun ay gumawa ng TikTok. Hindi niya inasahang makakakuha siya ng pag-amin ng feelings.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Siguro, Sigurado

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hala, please be kind to me, ito po ang kauna-unahang solid NCT fic ko in Filipino.  
> 2\. Kung gusto niyo po ng playlist para sa fic na 'to, click niyo lang po [itong Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32rHOrG4NixKDWSUZKGmO8?si=dplOvx_HT2uBmsWu5DpYhw) na 'to.

Magkasama sina Jaehyun at Johnny sa isang cafe. Ang original na plano ay mag-aaral sila, pero mga tatlong oras na sila rito at wala pa rin silang nababasa ni isa sa kanilang mga readings. To be honest, naglolokohan lang sila nang magplano sila ng “study session” dahil tuwing meron sila nito, hindi rin naman nila nagagawa 'yung dapat nilang gawin. Tila wala lang din naman sa kanila na wala silang productive na nagagawa, dahil si Jaehyun, naglalaro na sa kaniyang laptop, habang si Johnny naman, panay ang tawa sa mga pinapanood na TikTok.

“Uy, Jaehyun, tingnan mo ‘to,” ani Johnny habang kinakalabit si Jaehyun.

“Ano?’’ iritang tanong ni Jaehyun.

“Basta panoorin mo.” Pinakita ni Johnny ang kaniyang phone. Kesa makulitan, pansamantalang tumigil si Jaehyun sa paglalaro, at pinanood na ang pinapapanood sa kaniya.

“Baka nakakalimutan mong wala akong jowa,” bulong ni Jaehyun, and he tried to be as sarcastic as he could.

Nag-shrug si Johnny. “Wait, puwede mo gamitin kay Taeyong.”

“Hindi ko jowa si Taeyong, sira ka.” Nagsimula nang bumalik si Jaehyun sa paglalaro.

“Alam ko, gago,” natawa si Johnny. “Kasi ‘di ba, sabi mo, nababawasan ‘yung binili mong Yakult, e dalawa lang naman kayo ni Taeyong sa apartment, so get, malay mo, umamin siya na kinukuha niya Yakult mo.”

Tumigil uli si Jaehyun, at tiningnan si Johnny na para bang ang henyo nito. Si Taeyong, roommate ni Jaehyun for three years na. If si Johnny ‘yung childhood best friend niya, pwede niya nang tawaging dorm “best friend” si Taeyong. Not that he had a choice, dahil kada uwi niya ay si Taeyong ang lagi niyang nakikita, pero they pretty much get along well. Not as close as Johnny, pero more than just an acquaintance. It’s just kind of sad na aalis na rin si Taeyong sa dorm nila ngayon kasi di na rin kaya ng budget niya.

“Sira ulo ka,” umiiling na sinabi ni Jaehyun, natatawa. At the back of his mind though, medyo kino-consider niya.

Nakauwi si Jaehyun na iniisip pa rin ‘yung TikTok “challenge.” Pinilit pa talaga siya ni Johnny na gawin ‘yun, at dahil ayaw pa niyang mag-aral talaga kahit nakahilata lang naman siya sa kama, naisip-isip niyang pagbigyan ang suggestion ng kaibigan niya.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto at tiningnan ang oras. Malapit na mag a la sais. Wala pa si Taeyong, pero alam ni Jaehyun na pauwi na 'yun. Nag-set up siya ng libro sa dining table para pwedeng pagsandalan at pagtaguan ng phone. Sinigurado niyang nakatapat din ito sa fridge dahil alam niyang dederetso ito rito para uminom ng tubig.

True enough, fifteen minutes later, dumating na si Taeyong. Pinindot na ni Jaehyun 'yung phone at nagsimula na siyang mag-record.

"Hi," bati niya.

"Hello. Busy a," ani Taeyong nang mapansin ang mga papel at libro sa mesa, "May exam?"

"Yeah," tango ni Jaehyun. "Pero in two days pa. Marami lang kelangan i-review."

"Good luck!" As expected, dumeretso nga si Taeyong sa fridge, at uminom ng tubig sa kaniyang bote. Huminga ng malalim si Jaehyun. Sakto na sa frame si Taeyong, dapat na siyang magtanong.

"Taeyong, saglit," simula ni Jaehyun. 'Di niya sure bakit siya kinakabahan, pero nasimulan na niya, aatras pa ba siya?

"Bakit?" Kakasara lang ni Taeyong ng fridge.

"Ano, uhm, may dapat ka bang aminin? Sa 'kin?"

Tiningnan siya ni Taeyong, halatang lito. "Ha?"

Nagpatuloy si Jaehyun sa pag-arte. "I dunno. Baka lang may dapat kang sabihin sa 'kin na 'di ko alam."

At this point, naghalo nang lito at kaba ang tingin ni Taeyong sa kaniya. Nakahawak pa rin siya sa pinto ng fridge, hindi bumibitaw.

"M-meron ba?"

Tumawa si Jaehyun. "Kaya nga I'm asking!"

Honestly, gusto lang naman niya malaman kung si Taeyong ba talaga 'yung nakainom ng natira niyang Yakult the other day. A little petty, and not that much of a big deal, pero gusto pa rin niya malaman nnonetheless. Also, cute TikTok material.

Biglang tumawa si Taeyong at umiling. Wala naman."

Tumango si Jaehyun. "Sure?"

"Parang tanga 'to. Ano naman dapat ko sabihin, na gwapo ka? Ganon?"

Hindi na napigilan ni Jaehyun na tumawa. "Sira. Magpahinga ka na nga!"

Umiling uli si Taeyong bago naglakad papunta sa kaniyang kwarto. Oh well, mukhang mission failed si Jaehyun ngayon, pero he still gonna post it on TikTok.

**Jowsey Reezuhl**  
---  
lol ayaw umamin ni kuya hahaha | ♡  
_Liked by creator_ | 12.1k  
View replies (123) ⌵  
**Tabs**  
grabe may ganyan din akong roommate, kumukuha ng pagkain ko! | ♡  
_Liked by creator_ | 5549  
View replies (43) ⌵  
**markieboi**  
sana ol may gwapong dormmate!!! | ♡  
View replies (10) ⌵ | 2333  
**mimiyeah**  
i don't care what he gotta admit, just drop his @ now! | ♡  
View replies (5) ⌵ | 2333  
**ChuvaChuChu**  
baka naman feelings dapat niya aminin lmaoooo | ♡  
View replies (3) ⌵ | 2333  
  
Of course, kinwento niya kay Johnny 'yung nangyari, and of course ulit, sinabi ni Johnny na ulitin niya 'yung challenge. Nakakakaba, pero dahil mukhang exciting naman ang kaganapan, pumayag naman si Jaehyun. Tutal, na-establish na ni Jaehyun na kailangan niyang mag-review, perfect setup pa rin 'yung mga librong pwedeng pagtaguan ng phone. This time, walang pasok si Taeyong, at alam naman ni Jaehyun na lalabas lang ito ng kwarto kapag kakain o magmi-merienda. Kaya heto siya ngayon, nakabantay na sa dining ng a las kwatro.

“Uy, Taeyong,” ani Jaehyun nang lumabas na si Taeyong ng kwarto, at kumuha ng merienda sa fridge.

“Hmm?”

Huminga ng malalim si Jaehyun. “Sure ka ba na wala kang dapat sabihin sa ‘kin?”

“Hala, w-wala nga.” Halata na naman sa boses ni Taeyong na kinakabahan ito.

“Bakit ka na-uutal?”

“H-hindi ako na-uutal!”

Tumawa si Jaehyun. “Ayan o!”

“Fine, fine!”

Biglang na-excite si Jaehyun dahil mukhang magsa-succeed na siya sa challenge na ‘to. Tumaas ang pareho niyang kilay in anticipation, ‘yung ngiti hindi pa rin nawawala.

Bumuntong hininga si Taeyong. “Shit okay, ewan. Halata ba? Baka. Ewan. Okay, 'di ko alam kung nahahalata mo pero…”

“Pero ano?’

Napakamot ng ulo si Taeyong. Huminga ulit siya ng malalim, sabay iwas ng tingin kay Jaehyun.

“Ano ‘yun?” pahabol na tanong ni Jaehyun dala ng excitement.

“Okay, okay. Teka lang,” ani Taeyong, sabay kagat ng labi as if bubuwelo. “Teka lang.”

Bumuka ang bibig ni Taeyong at bumulong, sa sobrang hina halos wala ring narinig si Jaehyun.

“Uy, ‘di ko marinig.”

“Bakit mo ba kasi ako hinuhuli? Okay. Gusto kita, okay? Gusto kita. Ayan, inamin ko na.”

Teka. Wait lang. Tama ba 'yung narinig ni Jaehyun? Sa sobrang pagkagulat ay walang nag-register sa sinabi ni Taeyong sa kaniya. It took him a few more seconds bago nakapag-react.

“Wait, that wasn’t — Shit. Oh my god,” ang tanging bulalas ni Jaehyun.

“I…I know, I’m sorry, ‘di ko naman sadya,” sagot ni Taeyong, defensive at halos pabulong.

“I’m sorry—”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong, “I mean, alam ko namang wala akong pag-asa. Alam kong straight ka, pero kasi you’ve been asking, tapos alam mo namang hirap akong magsinungaling. I guess better na ring umamin ako para tapos na, tutal, I’ll be moving to a new dorm na rin naman.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun na ma-guilty, lalo na’t patuloy pa ring nagre-record ang phone niya. Hindi rin nakakatulong na Taeyong looked and sounded both heartbroken, but with a tinge of relief, too.

“Uhm, just pretend I didn’t say anything,” patuloy ni Taeyong ng may mahinang boses. “Back to normal. Ganon. Wala akong sinabi.”

Tumango-tango lang si Jaehyun dahil wala siyang maisip na pwedeng isagot.

“I’ll...go back to my room now.”

Walang pa ring masabi si Jaehyun sa pagkabigla. Sa totoo lang, 100% hindi niya ito inaasahan. Again, he was expecting the I’m-stealing-your-shit sa fridge kind of confession, definitely not the I’m-having-romantic-feelings-for-you. Pero wala na, nangyari na, at recorded pa niya. Hindi niya ito pwede i-post sa TikTok. It would be too low of him to expose something that felt and sounded too personal not only for Jaehyun but for Taeyong, too. Most especially kay Taeyong.

Bumalik si Taeyong sa kaniyang kwarto nang tahimik, at walang kahit anong nabanggit si Jaehyun. Agad niyang kinuha ang kaniyang phone at tinigil ang pag-record.

“Shit,” bulong niya sa sarili. “ _Hala._ ”

Agad na lumabas si Jaehyun at tinawagan si Johnny para ikwento ‘yung nangyari. Hindi na niya sinend ‘yung video, out of respect na lang din kay Taeyong, pero sinabi niya lahat in full detail.

“Putangina friend?”

“Putangina talaga.”

“Wow, gulo ‘to a.”

“He also thinks I’m straight?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Riiiight? Like bro, he’s been my roomie for years, tapos iisipin niyang straight ako? Bitch, where?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Johnny. “ _Bro, he’s my roomie._ Maka-bro ‘to, tapos tatanong mo bakit iniisip niyang straight ka? Baklang ‘to!”

Hindi napigilan ni Jaehyun na tumawa. “Puta ka.”

“So, anong gagawin mo?” Tanong ni Johnny.

“Hindi ko alam. I mean, wala,” sagot ni Jaehyun, hindi sigurado. “Anong dapat kong gawin?”

“Friend, I’ve never been in that situation. ‘Wag mo ‘kong tanungin,” natatawang sagot naman ni Johnny.

“Shit, this is gonna be so awkward.”

Tumahimik sila saglit, parehong nag-iisip. Ilang segundo ang makalipas, agad na bumulalas si Johnny. “How about you make it up to him?”

“Ha?”

Dinig ni Jaehyun ang paghinga ng malalim ni Johnny. “Ganito. Isipin mo kasalanan mo bakit biglang umamin sa’yo si Taeyong. Tinanong mo siya, dalawang beses. Feeling niya obvious na siya, so inakala niya nahahalata mong may gusto siya sa’yo. So umamin siya. Ngayon, guilty ka na?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Great. Now make it up to him.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Shet, ‘di ko naman ‘to in-expect!” Hindi sumagot si Johnny, at napa-bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun. “Fine. Fine. Kasalanan ko.”

“Good. Malay mo,” tumigil saglit si Johnny, coaxing a hum from Jaehyun. “Ma-develop ka rin sa kaniya.”

“Hoy! Sira ka!”

Malakas ang tawa ni Johnny sa kabilang linya. “Bagay kaya kayo.”

“Tumahimik ka. Namomroblema na nga ako rito.”

“Joke lang. Pero you know, the possibilities.”

“Manahimik ka.”

Hindi bumalik si Taeyong sa dorm nila the next day, which Jaehyun kind of expected naman. Siyempre nalungkot siya. Malungkot mag-isa, tapos ‘yung isa sa closest friend pa niya ‘yung hindi umuwi. Mabuti kung hindi niya alam ‘yung rason, pero alam niya bakit, kaya medyo may halong sakit at guilt.

Simula pa lang pag-gising ni Jaehyun ay pinagmumuni-munihan na niya ‘yung suggestion ni Johnny. Oo nga naman, kasalanan niya. Wala namang masamang bumawi. Kaya naman nang mahimasmasan, agad siyang naligo, nagbihis, at lumabas para bumili ng magandang pambawi kay Taeyong.

Mukha namang hindi plano ni Taeyong na paagahin ang pag-iwan kay Jaehyun sa dorm dahil umuwi ito ng kinagabihan. Nasa mesa si Jaehyun, kumakain ng pancit canton habang nanunood ng movie sa laptop.

“Hi. Akala ko ‘di ka na uuwi,” nakangiting bati ni Jaehyun.

Ngumiti si Taeyong, pero halatang pinilit lang niya ito. Dama agad ni Jaehyun na nao-awkward si Taeyong, kita rin sa biglang pag-pula ng mukha niya.

“Uhm,” agad na pigil ni Jaehyun bago pa dumeretso si Taeyong sa kwarto niya. Tumigil naman ito at tumingin, nakataas ang parehong kilay in anticipation, pero biglang natameme si Jaehyun. Hindi na siya bigla sigurado kung ano ba dapat sabihin niya. May dapat ba siyang sabihin?

“Ah. Ano, never mind,” biglang bawi ni Jaehyun.

Ngumiti uli si Taeyong sa kaniya sabay tango. Medyo nanibago si jaehyun dahil usually, kapag ganito, mangungulit si Taeyong hangga’t hindi niya nalalaman kung ano ‘yung pa-never mind niya. But considering circumstances, siguro hindi na dapat magulat si Jaehyun.

Sana lang may naitulong ‘yung iniwan niyang isang box ng munchkins sa kama ni Taeyong. Choco butternut kasi alam ni Jaehyun na favorite niya ito. Hindi naman sa naka-abang si Jaehyun sa magiging reaction ni Taeyong, pero sa way na pabalik-balik ang tingin niya from laptop screen to Taeyong’s room, halatang medyo excited at anxious siya sa anong kalalabasan nito.

Lumipas ang trenta segundo, hindi pa lumalabas si Taeyong. Isang minuto. Tatlo. Lima. Trenta. Walang Taeyong na lumabas, o sumilip. Kating-kati na si Jaehyun na i-check ito, pero ayaw naman niyang magmukhang sobrang obvious. Isang oras na ang nakalipas at tapos na siya sa kaniyang pinapanood na movie. Romantic comedy pa naman ito, pero hindi niya magawang maging fully masaya sa napanood niya.

Paligpit na sana siya ng gamit niya sa mesa nang biglang nag-vibrate ang phone niya. Message galing kay Taeyong.

**Taeyong**  
_Salamat sa munchkins. Good night. :)_

Agad-agad na nawala ang disappointment sa dibdib ni Jaehyun. Nakangiti siya hanggang sa bumalik siya sa kwarto niya.

Mukhang effective naman ‘yung pa-munchkins ni Jaehyun dahil in talking terms na ulit sila ni Taeyong. Pero kahit nagagawa na nilang magbiruan, magkumustahan, at magsabay ng dinner, hindi pa rin tuluyang nawawala ‘yung guilt kay Jaehyun. Lalo niya lang ‘tong nararamdaman kapag dumarating ‘yung kaunting hiyaan at ilangan. Back to normal na sila basically, pero naroon pa rin ‘yung fact na gusto ni Taeyong si Jaehyun, alam ito ni Jaehyun, at “kasalanan” ni Jaehyun bakit napa-amin nang wala sa oras si Taeyong.

Kaya naman isang araw, naisipan ni Jaehyun na ipagluto si Taeyong ng paborito nitong ulam: sinigang na hipon. Isang beses pa lang nakakapagluto si Jaehyun, like ‘yung legit na luto ng ulam, tapos nasunog pa niya, kaya kinailangan niya ang tulong ni Johnny rito. Sinigurado niyang magluluto siya sa oras na late ang uwi ni Taeyong para of course sakto sa dinner time. Thankfully, wala namang pinalpak si Jaehyun sa kaniyang niluto, thanks to Johnny’s guidance.

“Alam mo, ‘di ko pa rin gets bakit kailangan mo pang ipagluto ‘yung tao e mukha namang okay na kayo,” ani Johnny sa video call pagkatapos ni Jaehyun magluto.

Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun. “Kasalanan mo e. Pinaramdam mong guilty ako.”

“Wow, biglang ako may kasalanan?” natatawang sabi ni Johnny.

“Kahit na. Basta nagi-guilty pa rin ako.”

Umiling-iling si Johnny. “Hay nako Jaehyun. O bahala ka na diyan. Siguraduhin mong ulam ‘yang kakainin mo a at hindi si Taeyong.”

“Gago. Umalis ka na nga!” iritang sabi ni Jaehyun.

Chineck ni Jaehyun ang orasan. Maga-a las otso na. Malapit nang dumating si Taeyong. Excited siyang naghain ng plato at kanin. Then nilagay niya ang mainit-init pang kaserola ng sinigang sa gitna. Sakto sa paglapag ay biglang bumukas ang pinto at lumitaw si Taeyong.

“Hi!” masayang bati ni Jaehyun. “Kumain ka na?”

Halata sa medyo surprised na histura ni Taeyong na naamoy niya kung ano ‘yung nakahain sa mesa. “Uh, oo e.”

“Oh.” Biglang nawala ‘yung excitement ni Jaehyun, pero hindi siya susuko. “Dapat pala tinanong muna kita.”

“Bakit?”

“Ano, nagluto pa naman kasi ako,” agad na sagot ni Jaehyun. Binuksan niya ‘yung kaserola, at agad na napuno ang buong dorm ng mabangong amoy ng sinigang na hipon. “Alam ko paborito mo ‘to e.”

Agad na napangiti si Taeyong, pero kita ring nagtataka ito. “A-anong meron?”

Nag-shrug si Jaehyun. “Wala? Gusto ko lang magluto. Saka...ano, ang tagal na nating hindi kumakain ng sinigang na hipon.”

“Weird mo.”

“Anong weird dun?”

Umilinig-iling si Taeyong, nakangiti pa rin. “Fine. Sige na samahan na kita,” sabi nito, at dumeretso sa hapag-kainan.

Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun na lalo pang mapangiti. Napa-mental fist pump pa siya. “Wait, ano first time kong magluto though so baka manibago ka sa lasa.”

“‘Wag mong pangunahan,” agad na sabi ni Taeyong.

“Kinakabahan tuloy ako!”

“Luh, parang tanga ‘to.”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “Fine. Fine.” Kinuha niya ‘yung isang mangkok, nilagyan ito ng ulam, at binigay kay Taeyong. Kumuha rin siya ng parte niya. “Okay, taste test.”

Tumikim si Taeyong, habang nakatingin lang si Jaehyun sa kaniya. Hindi mapigilan ni Jaehyun na kabahan. Magugustuhan ba ‘to ni Taeyong? Masyado bang maalat sa panlasa niya? Kulang sa asim o sobra? Napakagat pa ng labi si Jaehyun habang hinihintay anong sasabihin ni Taeyong.

“S-so?”

“Hmm,” simula ni Taeyong. “Pwede na.”

“P-pwede na?”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong. “I mean, siguro kasi iba ‘yung nakasanayan kong sinigang, pero masarap naman ‘yung luto mo.”

Hindi pa rin sure si Jaehyun kung dapat ba siyang matuwa o ma-disappoint. “Uhm, but you like it?”

Humigop ulit ng sabaw si Taeyong, ninamnam, tapos tumingin kay Jaehyun. Bigla siyang ngumiti, pagkatapos ay biglang natawa.

Natigilan si Jaehyun kasi parang ngayon lang ata niya napansin na ang saya tingnan ni Taeyong na nakangiti at tumatawa. Agad siyang umiwas ng tingin nang makaramdam ng biglang pagbilis ng tibok sa dibdib.

“Yup, gusto ko. Salamat,” sagot ni Taeyong.

Agad na nawala ‘yung worry sa mukha ni Jaehyun at napalitan ng ngiti. Nakahinga rin siya bigla ng maluwag, although napapaisip pa rin siya bakit affected siya nung tawa ni Taeyong kanina. Huminga ulit siya ng malalim at hindi muna binigyang pansin kung ano man ‘yung bigla niyang naramdaman kanina. Ang importante, nagustuhan ni Taeyong ‘yung niluto niya.

“So kumusta?” agad na bati ni Johnny nang magkita sila. Kakatapos lang ng klase nila, at nakatambay muna sila sa isawan habang naghihintay sa susunod na klase.

“Kumusta what?”

“‘Yung sinigang date niyo ni Taeyong.”

Pinalo ni Jaehyun si Johnny sa hita. “Sira ulo. Walang date na naganap, pero natuwa naman siya sa sinigang.”

“Nice. Galing kong magturo, ano?"

"Whatever," irap ni Jaehyun sabay ngata sa binili nilang isaw.

"Don't tell me may gagawin ka nanaman para kay Taeyong kasi iba na 'yan."

Tiningnan ni Jaehyun ng masama si Johnny, pagkatapos ay bigla itong kinurot sa tagiliran. "Ang hilig mo talagang mang-asar ano?"

Tumawa lang si Johnny. "Hoy, 'di kita inaasar a! Makakurot naman ito. Guilty ka?"

"Hindi a. Wala na akong gagawin."

"Okay."

"Bakit kung maka-okay ka parang ayaw mong maniwala?"

Napangisi si Johnny. "Hala 'to? Assumerang baklang 'to?"

Natawa na lang din si Jaehyun. "Fine. Basta okay na kami ni Taeyong. Tapos na kwento."

Kita ni Jaehyun ang mapang-asae na ngiti ni Johnny, pero hindi na lang niya ito pinansin.

Sabay na nag-grocery sina Jaehyun at Taeyong. Kakarating lang ng allowance nila, at bago pa man nila magastos 'to sa kung saan-saan, naisipan na nilang mamili ng kakainin nila for the week. Matagal-tagal na rin silang hindi nakakapag-grocery nang sabay, kaya't excited si Jaehyun.

Si Jaehyun ang taga-tulak ng cart habang si Taeyong naman ang may hawak ng listahan. Tatlo 'yung columns sa papel, isa sa pareho nilang babayaran, isa para kay Taeyong, at isa para kay Jaehyun. 'Yung mga pang-kaniya-kaniya kumbaga. Siyempre inuna nila 'yung pareho nilang aambagan kasi 'yun 'yung pinaka-kailangan.

Natutuwa si Jaehyun na every time na namimili sila sa grocery, laging naka-calculator si Taeyong, sinisiguradong sakto lang sa budget 'yung pinapamili nila. Salamat though sa habit na 'yan dahil totoo namang hindi sila lumalagpas sa dapat nilang gastusin. Nang makuha na nila ang mga dapat nilang bilhin, napadaan sila sa aisle ng mga snacks at desserts. Habang nagtutulak si Jaehyun ng pushcart, napansin niyang hindi na nakasunod sa kaniya si Taeyong. Instead, nakatigil ito sa harap ng chocolates section.

"May kukunin ka?" tanong ni Jaehyun nang makabalik sa kinatatayuan ng kasama.

"Hmm," ani Taeyong, iniisa-isa 'yung mga pakete at brand ng chocolates, pagkatapos ay binabalik sa shelf kapag nakikita 'yung presyo. "Never mind. Ang mahal naman ng dopamine," pabiro nitong tuloy.

"Ano ba 'yung gusto mo sanang bilhin?"

"M&M's lang. Pero bayaan mo na. Sa susunod—"

Biglang kinuha ni Jaehyun 'yung isang malaking pack ng M&M's with peanuts at nilagay niya sa section niya ng pushcart, 'yung mga items na babayaran niya.

"Gusto mo rin pala," comment ni Taeyong.

"Hindi, sagot ko na 'yung M&M's mo."

"Hala!" biglang bulalas ni Taeyong. "Uy, 'wag na."

Tatanggalin na sana ni Taeyong 'yung pakete sa cart nang bigla itong niliko ni Jaehyun.

"Hindi, pramis! May extra ako. Ako na bahala."

"Ano ba 'to si Jaehyun! Nakakahiya. 'Wag na!"

"Kulit nito. 'Wag ka na mahiya. Okay lang talaga. Pramis."

"Hala, Jaehyun," pa-whine na sabi ni Taeyong. "Grabe 'to."

Nakangiti lang si Jaehyun. "Okay na?"

"Craving lang naman 'yan e."

"E gusto mo e. Tapos may extra ako. So walang problema. Bibilhin ko na." Nagsimula na si Jaehyun maglakad papuntang cashier bago pa man maka-react si Taeyong. Nang mapansin niyang hindi pa rin ito sumusunod sa kaniya, tumigil siya at tiningnan ito.

"Jaehyun," tawag ni Taeyong.

Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun, at pakiramdam niya ay para siyang boyfriend na pinapagalitan ng kaniyang jowa. "Fine, fine—"

"P-pwede 'yung walang peanuts?"

Natigilan si Jaehyun. 'Di niya agad na-get kung ano 'yung sinabi ni Taeyong, pero nang mag-register na ito sa utak niya, bigla siyang napangiti.

"Sure, sure."

Tumingin uli si Jaehyun one more time kay Taeyong nang maipalit na niya 'yung tamang M&M's. 'Di niya maipaliwanag 'yung biglang saya sa dibdib niya nang makita niya 'yung nahihiya at maliit na ngiti sa mukha ni Taeyong. Agad niyang binaling ang tingin sa push cart dahil wow, medyo confusing. Bakit ganun? Ano 'yung naramdaman niya?

"T-tara na," mahina niyang sabi. Tumango si Taeyong at sa wakas ay naglakad na kasabay niya.

Maagang nakatulog si Taeyong. Siya lang mag-isa sa dorm that night dahil nasa galaan si Jaehyun. Nang magising siya, tulog pa ang kasama niya which wasn’t surprising. Malamang ay may kasamang inuman ‘yung gala nito kahapon.

Dumeretso si Taeyong sa fridge para uminom ng tubig, pero nagulat siya nang bumungad sa kaniya ang isa nanamang box ng munchkins. Hindi niya pwedeng hindi ito mapansin kasi nakaharang ang box sa pitsel ng tubig. May sticky note na nakalagay.

_Taeyong!_

_Binilhan kita ng munchkins, kaso tulog ka na pagdating ko. Tirhan mo ako, gusto ko rin kumain bukas. Haha._

_\- Jaehyun_

Kinuha niya ‘yung box at tinitigan ‘yung sticky note for a few seconds. Hindi niya namalayang nakangiti na siya. Napa-iling si Taeyong pagkatapos ay buntong-hininga.

“Heto nanaman po tayo,” bulong ni Taeyong sa sarili.

Naging busy si Jaehyun sa isa niyang paper, hindi niya namalayan na a las nwebe na at nag-iisa pa rin siya sa dorm. Kakain lang dapat siya ng noodles nang mapansin niyang hindi pa umuuwi si Taeyong. Ang alam niya ay male-late ito ng uwi dahil may meeting sila for a project, pero ang huli nitong klase ay a las kwatro pa. Kanina pang hapon malakas ang ulan, at hindi pa ito tumitila. Either sobrang tagal ng meeting nila, o na-stuck na sa school si Taeyong. Mukhang mas probable ‘yung pangalawa.

“ _Huy, saan ka na?_ ” text ni Jaehyun. Ni-ready muna niya ‘yung instant cup noodles niya, pero nang bumalik siya sa phone niya, wala pa ring reply si Taeyong. Imposibleng hindi pa niya nababasa dahil laging nagrereply agad si Taeyong. Hindi rin pwedeng walang load kasi naka-line ito. Baka namatayan ng phone?

Tumingin siya saglit sa kwarto ni Taeyong, at chineck kung may dala ba ‘tong payong. Alam ni Jaehyun na iisa lang ang payong na meron ang ka-dorm niya dahil siya mismo ang bumili ng buy-one-take-one na payong a few months ago. Tama ang hinala niya. Hindi nga dala ni Taeyong ang payong niya.

Agad na kinuha ni Jaehyun ang payong — ‘yung kaniya at ‘yung kay Taeyong — at nagsuot ng jacket. Pinabayaan na lang niya ‘yung noodles niya. Ima-microwave na lang niya ulit pagbalik.

Malakas ang ulan. Hindi naman torrential, pero heavy enough para agad siyang mabasa paglabas pa lang niya ng pintuan ng building. Parang mali atang nag-pantalon siya, pero tinatamad na siyang bumalik at magpalit pa ng shorts. Sinuot niya ‘yung hood ng kaniyang jacket, at binuksan ang payong. Whatever, susuongin na niya ‘yung ulan.

Pero bago pa man siya makababa ng isa pang step sa hagdan, napansin niyang may dalawang taong paparating sa kaniya, ‘yung isa familiar ang suot na damit. Tumigil saglit si Jaehyun, at nang titigan maigi, na-realize niyang si Taeyong nga ang isa rito. It’s a sigh of relief, parehong dahil nakauwi na rin si Taeyong at dahil hindi na niya kailangang sumuong sa ulan at baha. Pero napansin din niya ‘yung kasama, ‘yung may hawak ng payong na nakaakbay kay Taeyong para saktong salo ng payong ‘yung katawan nila.

Hindi ito kilala ni Jaehyun, either by name o by face. Marahan silang naglalakad para hindi masyadong tumalsik ‘yung mabilis na ragasa ng tubig-ulan sa daan. Nakangiti, nagtatawanan, at napaka-close sa isa’t isa. Nang makarating sa silong ng entrance ng building, hindi pa nila agad napansin si Jaehyun.

“Huy,” bati ni Jaehyun matapos ang ilang segundo na hindi pa rin siya pinapansin. Agad na tumingin ang dalawa sa kaniya.

“Uy! Saan ka?” nakangiting tanong ni Taeyong.

Tumingin muna si Jaehyun sa kasama nito bago kay Taeyong. “Susunduin ka dapat.”

“Ay, wow. Thanks pero okay naman na,” sagot ni Taeyong. Napansin niyang nakatingin pa rin si Jaehyun sa kasama. “Si Doyoung nga pala. Doyoung, si Jaehyun. Dormmate ko.”

“Hi,” ani Doyoung. Nag-extend siya ng kamay for a handshake, at inabot naman ni Jaehyun. “Nice meeting you.”

Hindi sumagot si Jaehyun, instead, tumango-tango lang siya. Bumalik siya kay Taeyong.

“Iniwan mo nanaman payong mo, tapos ‘di ka nag-reply sa text ko,” mabilis niyang sabi.

Medyo nagulat si Taeyong sa pananalita ni Jaehyun, na para bang pinapagalitan siya. “Uh, ‘di ko naman kasi alam na uulan? At sorry na na-low batt ako?”

Parang natauhan si Jaehyun sa pagbago ng tono ni Taeyong dahil biglang hindi na niya alam anong dapat na sabihing sunod.

“Ano, Taeyong, sige una na ako,” ani Doyoung. “Nice meeting you ulit, Jaehyun.”

Binuksan ni Doyoung ‘yung payong at marahang umalis.

“Magko-commute ‘yun?” tanong ni Jaehyun.

“May kotse siya,” mabilis na sagot ni Taeyong. Tila wala siya sa mood kasi napaka-seryoso ng mukha. Agad siyang pumasok sa loob nang walang pasabi.

Natigilan si Jaehyun sa entrance, mabigat ang dibdib. Parang may mali na naman siyang nagawa, pero parang mas mahirap intindihin bakit ganito ‘yung pakiramdam niya.

“Aakyat ka ba?” tawag ni Taeyong sa elevator lobby. “Nandito na kasi ‘yung elevator. Mauuna na ako.”

“Wait.” Nagmadaling bumalik sa loob si Jaehyun.

Tahimik sila pareho mula elevator hanggang makarating sa unit. Bumalik ‘yung mabigat na hangin nung araw na biglang umamin si Taeyong sa kaniya, pero this time, mas malala ‘yung bigat nito sa kaniya. Ang talas ng pakiramdam niya sa lahat ng bagay. ‘Yung bawat hakbang niya at ni Taeyong, ‘yung tunog ng pagsara ng pinto, ‘yung bigat ng paghinga nila — kada kilos, dinig at kita ni Jaehyun.

Umupo siya. Nakalimutan niyang nag-prepare nga pala siya ng instant cup noodle bago umalis. Mainit-init pa, so pwede pa niya kainin, pero wala na siyang gana. Pinanood niyang magtanggal ng sapatos si Taeyong, kumuha ng tubig, at maglakad papunta sa kwarto.

“‘Yung payong mo,” biglang habol ni Jaehyun bago pa tuluyang makapasok si Taeyong. Tinuro niya ‘yung payong na nakapatong sa gilid ng mesa.

“Thanks,” ani Taeyong. Kinuha niya ito nang wala nang ibang sinabi.

Binati ni Taeyong si Jaehyun na para bang walang tension kagabi. Buong magdamag na iniisip ni Jaehyun kung anong mali sa ginawa at reaction niya at parang medyo hindi sila match ng mood kagabi. Halata ito sa laki at itim ng eyebags niya. Pero it was a bit of relief na kinausap siya ni Taeyong ngayong umaga.

“Bakit ganiyan mata mo?” tanong ni Taeyong, may nakasabit na tuwalya sa balikat. Mukhang may lakad ito.

Umiling si Jaehyun, agad na nag-isip ng pwedeng isungaling. “May assignment lang na pinagpuyatan.”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong. “Late na pala ulit ako uuwi.”

“Saan punta mo?”

“May FGD, para sa research,” sagot ni Taeyong habang hinahalungkat ‘yung mga toiletries.

Tumango si Jaehyun. Wala na dapat siyang sasabihin, pero hindi niya napigilang mag-follow-up. “Kasama si Doyoung?”

Agad namang nag-oo si Taeyong. “Susunduin niya ako. Sabay na kaming pupunta—”

“Cute siya.”

“Right?” Biglang nagliwanag ang mukha ni Taeyong, abot tenga ang ngiti. Hindi alam ni Jaehyun kung anong dapat niyang i-react dahil he was trying to be sarcastic there. Hindi niya ata masyadong nagawang maging sarcastic pa.

Gusto ni Jaehyun na nakikitang masaya si Taeyong, lalo na nung hindi niya ‘to sadyang napaamin ng feelings, pero this time, hindi niya maitagong hindi niya gusto ang naging reaction ng kasama niya.

“At may _car_ -acter,” pahabol ni Jaehyun. Dinagdagan pa niya ito ng pabirong “Broom, broom!”

Natawa si Taeyong. “Grabe ka naman maka-judge! Mabait naman ‘yung tao.”

“Kagrupo mo ba siya sa research?”

“Oo.” Chinecheck ni Taeyong kung tama ba ‘yung nakuha niyang bote ng shampoo. “Sa’yo ba ‘to o akin — ay, oo, akin. Anyway, matalino rin siya. Swerte ko nga this sem e.”

“Oooookay.”

Kahit si Jaehyun nagulat sa tono ng pagkakasabi niya. _I see_. Flat, pero halatang bitter. Bitter? Bakit bitter? _Bakit ganon?_

“Luh?”

Mabilis na umiling si Jaehyun. “Sorry! Sorry, ano, pagod lang,” sagot niya sabay himas ng noo, kunwari nai-stress. Well, stressed naman talaga siya, pero hindi dahil sa school. Hindi na nagsalita si Taeyong, dumeretso na lang ito sa banyo para maligo.

Naiwang mag-isa sa kainan si Jaehyun. Nalutang siya sa nangyari pero ang dami rin niyang biglang tanong sa sarili na hindi pa niya sure kung ready na ba niyang harapin at sagutin. Huminga siya ng malalim bago tumayo at nagtimpla ng kape.

Palapit na nang palapit ang exams week, which means palapit na rin nang palapit ang deadlines ng mga projects at papers. Nasa ikalawang hell week na nila, kaya’t kahit sa dorm ay paunti nang paunti ang mga oras na nagkakasama sina Jaehyun at Taeyong. Madalas, kung hindi nakakulong sa kani-kanilang kwarto sa paggawa ng mga papers, wala sila sa unit, sabay o magkahiwalay, dahil sa mga group projects.

Seryoso naman si Jaehyun pagdating sa acads. May kaunting pag-procrastinate, pero kung trabaho, trabaho talaga. Kaso, sa mga nakaraang araw, madalas niyang napapansin na distracted siya. Recently, napapansin niyang mas gusto niyang gumawa ng papers sa kainan kasi mas gusto niyang nakikita si Taeyong tuwing lalabas ito ng kwarto para kumuha ng tubig, o ng pagkain, o kung ano mang simpleng bagay na wala naman siyang pakialam noon pero pinapansin na niya ngayon. Madalas niyang sinasabi na gusto lang niyang malaman na sabay silang nahihirapan sa hell week, which kind of helps naman kasi alam mong ‘di ka nag-iisa sa struggle, pero habang tumatagal, parang nag-iiba na ‘yung dahilan. Kung ano ito, hindi sigurado si Jaehyun. That, o ayaw lang niyang aminin pa.

Napapadalas na rin ang pag-meet ni Taeyong at Doyoung. Sa mangilan-ngilang pagkakataong nagkakasabay silang mag-almusal, madalas ito ang topic ng kwentuhan nila. Dumating na sila sa point na halata na na may kaunting crush na si Taeyong dito.

“Bakit, akala mo ikaw lang magugustuhan ko?” pabirong tanong ni Taeyong.

Natigilan si Jaehyun at tiningnan ang kasama na parang gulat at offended. “Hah. _Right._ ”

“Uuwi ka ba nang maaga?” Agad na change topic nito dahil hindi niya na gusto ‘yung direction ng conversation. Babaguhin na niya bago pa masira mood niya.

“Hindi,” mabilis na sagot ni Taeyong. “Submission na bukas e so magfa-finalize na kami. Puyatan.”

“Saan?”

“Sa bahay ni Doyoung.”

“Ah, okay,” na lang ang nasabi ni Jaehyun. Isa-suggest sana niyang dito na lang sa unit nila sila gumawa, pero parang hindi rin niya ata bet ‘yun. Out of sight, out of mind kumbaga.

“Bakit?”

“Wala, inaalam ko lang.”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong at tiningnan si Jaehyun na parang manguusisa pa, pero wala na itong ibang sinabi. Kinuha na lang niya ‘yung isang pack ng M&Ms sa shelf at pumasok sa kwarto.

Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun at napakamot ng ulo.

That night, hindi umuwi si Taeyong. Kahit papano ay nag-expect na si Jaehyun na magiging mag-isa lang siya sa unit ngayon, pero kahit na ni-ready niya ang sarili niya rito, hindi siya mapakali. May nalalaman pa siyang out of sight, out of mind, pero never namang nangyari ‘yung out of mind. Nag-overnight talaga si Taeyong kina Doyoung, at hindi niya talaga ‘to gusto.

Lagpas na ng hatinggabi. Kinuha niya ang kaniyang phone at nag-type, then delete. Type ulit, then delete ulit. “Tangina naman,” bulong ni Jaehyun sa sarili. Nag-type ulit siya, pero this time, hindi na niya binura. Nagbilang siya hanggang tatlo, and then sinend.

**me**  
_Uy, magluluto ako spaghetti. Isabay na kita?_

Tinitigan niya ‘yung message for a few seconds bago binaba ang phone. Nagbabakasakali si Jaehyun na agad sasagot si Taeyong kasi paborito nito ang spaghetti. True enough, nakatanggap siya agad ng reply.

**Taeyong**  
_No, ‘wag na. Baka gabi ako makauwi._

Tinabi ni Jaehyun ang phone niya, halatang disappointed. Ang bigat bigla ng dibdib niya. Pakiramdam niya hindi siya makakatulog.

Pilit na dinistract ni Jaehyun ang sarili sa mga kailangan niyang aralin buong araw. Although may kaunting pasingit-singit sa utak niya ‘yung sagot ni Taeyong sa text niya kagabi — na hindi na niya ni-reply-an by the way — kahit papaano ay medyo successful naman siyang ‘wag masyado itong isipin. Nakatulong din ‘yung nagluto siya ng pinakamasarap na spaghetti na maluluto niya. _His loss, not mine_ , sabi pa niya sa sarili habang kumakain. Pero kahit na sinabi ni Taeyong na ‘wag na siyang tirhan, nagtabi pa rin siya ng kaunti.

True enough, gabi na nang dumating si Taeyong. Hindi sure si Jaehyun kung excited ba siya, pero dahil sinabi niya sa sarili niyang magiging positive siya today, susubukan niyang ‘wag magpakita ng kahit anong senyales ng tampo.

Kaso, sa pagbukas pa lang ng pinto, talo na agad siya. Nakita niya si Taeyong, pero nakasunod sa kaniya sa likod si Doyoung.

“Hi,” bati ni Taeyong, pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Doyoung. “Pasok ka.”

Walang masabi si Jaehyun. Tinitigan lang niya ang dalawa habang pumasok sila. Huminga siya ng malalim at pinigilan ang namumuong inis na hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling.

“Ay, Taeyong, nagluto pala ako ng spaghetti,” simula ni Jaehyun. Sinubukan niyang magtunog na masaya, pero hindi siya sigurado kung halata bang pinepeke lang niya ‘to. “Kaso sakto lang pang-isa. Itabi ko na lang para sa’yo?”

Tiningnan siya ni Taeyong, medyo confused pero nakangiti. “Ay, sige. Tabi mo lang. Pero kasi, kumain na rin kami. So kung gusto mong kainin, go lang.”

Kinagat ni Jaehyun ang kaniyang labi at nagpigil ng lalong lumolobong inis sa dibdib niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at bumuntong hininga. Tumango-tango lang ito.

Turns out, kinuha lang ni Doyoung ‘yung ilang books at flash drive na pinahiram niya kay Taeyong for their paper. Hindi naman ito nagtagal, pero Jaehyun felt “weird” — as he would describe it — na pinapasok pa ni Taeyong si Doyoung sa kwarto niya.

“Grabe ano, hinatid mo pa talaga,” pabulong na comment ni Jaehyun nang makabalik si Taeyong matapos ihatid si Doyoung. “Special niya a.”

“Uh, may problema ba run?” Halata sa pagtaas ng kilay ni Taeyong na napansin nito ang pagbago sa tono ni Jaehyun.

“Wala.”

Hindi ito kinagat ni Taeyong. Sabay ng kaniyang buntong hininga ang iritang tingin. “Hindi e, parang may problema.”

“Hala, parang tanga ‘to. Wala nga.” At this point, hindi na napipigilan ni Jaehyun ‘yung inis niya.

“And you think sa tono mong ‘yan, iisipin kong wala talaga?”

Umiwas ng tingin si Jaehyun. “Pagod ka lang. Magpahinga—”

“Hindi ako pagod. You know what,” agad na sagot ni Taeyong, nagmamadaling naglakad papunta sa mesa, “you’re being weird.”

“You’re the one being weird!” biglang sigaw ni Jaehyun. Hindi niya sadyang taasan ang boses niya, na agad namang kinabigla ni Taeyong.

“M-me? Weird?” Huminga ng malalim si Taeyong, pinipilit ang sarili na kumalma. “Okay, go on. Tell me. Bakit ako weird?”

Biglang hindi makasagot si Jaehyun. Nakatingin lang siya kay Taeyong na nakakunot ang noo. Ramdam na ramdam niya ‘yung inis, hindi towards kay Taeyong, pero basta ang alam niya ay naiinis siya.

“I...wait, no. Y-you’re not being weird. You’re being rude,” simula ni Jaehyun. Alam na niyang pride na lang niya ang pinapagana niya, pero hindi siya makapagpigil ng emosyon ngayon. “In-offeran kita ng pagkain, tapos bigla mong tinanggihan.”

Biglang ngumisi si Taeyong. “So, ‘yun lang? ‘Yun lang kaya naiinis ka na?”

“Pinaghanda kita ng pagkain, can’t you at least say thanks?”

“Sinabi ko bang ipagluto mo ako ng pagkain? ‘Di ba nagsabi ako na ‘wag mo na ako ipagluto?”

Hindi nanaman makasagot si Jaehyun. Iniwas na lang niya ang mata niya sa mas nanlilisik na tingin ng kasama niya.

“Okay, my turn,” simula ni Taeyong bago pa makaisip ng susunod na sasabihin si Jaehyun. “I don’t get why you seem so antagonistic towards Doyoung. May ginawa ba siyang mali?”

“He’s a stranger. Alangang maging mabait ako agad—”

“Jaehyun, hindi ako bulag. Akala mo hindi ko napapansin?”

“Wala akong sinasabing bulag ka.”

“Cool,” Taeyong scoffed. “E kung maka-asta ka e para kang nagseselos na jowa, puta.”

Hindi alam ni Jaehyun bakit parang nagpintig ‘yung tenga niya sa sinabi ni Taeyong. Binaba niya ang kamay niyang naka-kamao na sa ilalim ng mesa.

“Wala akong paki sa kaniya,” pabulong na sabi nito.

“Parang hindi naman.” Halatang-halata na ang pagiging sarcastic ni Taeyong. “But okay, whatever. Issue mo 'yan, 'di sa 'kin. Enough of Doyoung.”

Tumingin si Jaehyun sa kaniya, as if nagaabang kung ano ang susunod na sasabihin ni Taeyong. Mabigat ang paghinga nito, pero tumahimik siya saglit, para bang naghahanap ng tiempo para sa susunod niyang buwelo.

“Jaehyun, can…can you please just stop?”

“What, this conversation?”

Umiling si Taeyong. “No. Can you stop being nice to me?”

Iba ‘yung tama ng mga sinabi ni Taeyong kay Jaehyun. Biglang ang bigat sa balikat, sa dibdib, sa puso.

“Ha?"

Lumunok si Taeyong bago tinuloy ang paliwanag. Hindi siya tumitingin kay Jaehyun. "Ewan ko kung dahil ba 'yun sa bigla kong confession sa’yo. Siguro you were just trying to make it up to me, I don't know. Hindi naman ako ganun ka-feelingero, pero hindi rin ako manhid."

"'Yung paulit-ulit mong pagbili ng donuts, mga pagbili ng paborito ko, pagluto, 'yung mga madalas mong pagsama sa 'kin, ewan, ang dami, sunod-sunod. Salamat pero kahit natutuwa ako, I feel like you're just making fun of my feelings."

"H-hindi 'yun 'yung intention ko," ani Jaehyun. He would go all out defensive kung hindi lang bumuhos at napalitan ng guilt ‘yung inis niya.

"Probably, yeah. Pero iba ang dating sa 'kin," paliwanag ni Taeyong. "Hindi ko talaga get kasi you're giving me signs, kahit alam ko namang wala kang gusto sa 'kin. Can we just get over it? Stop acting like you're feeding my feelings kasi alam ko namang wala akong dapat asahan."

Nakayuko si Taeyong. Hindi naman siya mukhang iiyak, pero halata sa mabigat na paghinga at mga mata nitong nasasaktan siya.

"I don't know, Jaehyun. You suddenly just became weird," bigla niyang tuloy. "Hindi ko ma-get. Parang ibang tao na 'yung kasama ko rito."

Walang ibang masabi si Jaehyun. Kung may natitira pang inis sa dibdib niya, ito ay hindi na inis sa nangyayari kundi inis sa sarili. Inakala niyang dense si Taeyong, pero ang totoo, siya ang naging manhid sa kanila. Hindi niya intensyong makapanakit pa, pero sa mga nangyayari, sa mga pinaggagawa niya, at sa kung paano niya i-handle ‘yung mga nararamdaman niya, parang lalo lang siyang lumayo sa kung anong gusto niyang gawin at mangyari.

Pumasok si Taeyong sa kaniyang kwarto at iniwan si Jaehyun na mag-isa sa kanina.

Kinaumagahan, bago pa man siya mag-almusal, tinawagan agad ni Jaehyun si Johnny. Hindi niya magawang makipag-usap kagabi, kahit ang dami niyang dapat i-unpack, kaso masyadong mabigat ang pakiramdam niya for a heart-to-heart conversation. Hindi nga rin siya nakatulog nang maayos, pero at least kahit papaano ay nahimasmasan na siya ng kaunti.

Kinuwento niya in full detail, like always, ‘yung nangyari, at ang pinaka-unang reactiong binigay sa kaniya ni Johnny ay ang isang mahabang, “Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk.”

“Grabe, ang sama ko bang tao?” malungkot na tanong ni Jaehyun.

“So si Doyoung,” dugtong ni Johnny. “Sabi mo naiinis ka sa kaniya.”

“H-hindi naman. Hindi naman sa ganon,” simula ni Jaehyun. “Hindi ko alam. Ewan. Basta, hindi ko gusto na—”

“—na lagi siyang kasama ni Taeyong?”

Hindi sumagot si Jaehyun, kasi kahit ayaw niyang aminin, ‘yun naman talaga ‘yung tamang sagot. “He’s still a stranger. Malay ba natin, baka anak ng mafia, o drug lord, o kung ano mang sindikato—”

“Dude, dude, dude, pare, tsong,” bara ni Johnny. “Okay ka lang?”

“Oo, bakit?”

“Estudyante si Doyoung, nag-aaral tulad natin. Anong pinag-iisip mo diyan?”

“E-ewan.” Huminga ng malalim si Jaehyun.

“Nagseselos ka.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jaehyun, sabay ng bigla niyang pag-upo ng tuwid sa kama. “Excuse me?”

“Sa nakikita ko, nagseselos ka. Kasi for the first time, may kahati ka sa atensyon kay Taeyong.” Walang preno si Johnny, pinrangka niya ang best friend niya.

Naiwang nakabuka ang bibig ni Jaehyun.

“O, ano, tama ako, ‘di ba?”

“Hindi.”

Biglang tumawa si Johnny, ‘yung malakas. “Hay nako, friend. You’re so hopeless.”

“‘Wag mo ngang pagpilitan kasi—”

“Sige nga,” bara nanaman ni Johnny. “Papayag ka bang maging mag-jowa si Doyoung at Taeyong?”

“NO.” Ang bilis ng sagot ni Jaehyun, pasigaw pa. Hindi lang man dumaan ng matino sa utak niya ‘yung sagot, deretso agad sa bibig.

“ _Shit_ ,” agad na habol ni Jaehyun. “I mean! Wait, hoy! ‘Wag kang tumawa! Ibig sabihin ko, Taeyong probably deserves better—”

“O, paano mo ‘yun nalaman e ‘di mo nga kilala si Doyoung?”

Dumulas sa headboard si Jaehyun, nakapikit ang mata at nakakunot ang noo. Humiga siya ulit. “Ayoko na.”

Tumawa lang ulit si Johnny sa kabilang linya.

“Alam mo,” sabi nito nang mahimasmasan. “Hanga ako kay Taeyong a.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Kasi siya, kaya niyang harapin ‘yung feelings niya.”

“Anong gusto mong palabasin niyan?” pairap na sabi ni Jaehyun kahit wala namang dapat irapan.

“I mean, nagawa niyang umamin sa’yo. Tapos ngayong confused siya sa bait-baitan mo, cinonfront ka niya. Ang tapang niya ano?”

Hindi naisip ni Jaehyun ‘yun, at medyo nahiya pa siya na si Johnny pa talaga ang magsasabi sa kaniya ng ganito e siya itong kasama ni Taeyong halos araw-araw. Masyado ba niyang inisip kung ano ‘yung nararamdaman niya, hindi na niya naisip kung ano ‘yung pwedeng maramdaman ng iba sa ginagawa niya?

“E ikaw?” pahabol ni Johnny.

“Shut up.”

“O, ano, sagot?”

“Ewan ko! ‘Wag mo nga akong hina-hot seat!” Naka-dapa na si Jaehyun at halos naka-baon ang mukha sa unan. Hindi niya sure, pero pakiramdam niya ang init na ng mukha niya.

“Kung ako sa’yo, Jaehyun, gagayahin ko si Taeyong. Sabayan mo na rin ng sorry. Make it up to him again, the second time,” although halatang nang-aasar, may bahid pa rin ng concern at genuine advice ang pagkakasabi ni Johnny.

“Kasalanan mo ‘to e,” bulong ni Jaehyun.

“Anong ginawa ko?”

“Sabi mo bagay kami.”

Tumawa ng malakas si Johnny. “Aba, ang sabi ko lang, bagay kayo. Hindi ko sinabing mahalin mo ‘yung tao.”

“Pakyu ka.”

“Pass po. Not in a million years.”

“Gago.”

Hindi na nakakagulat na back to zero sina Jaehyun at Taeyong, lalo na't 'yung sagutan nila ay 'yung pinakamalala na nilang away since magkakilala sila. Magkasundo talaga sila sa maraming bagay, pero medyo windang lang sila ngayon kasi may halo nang feelings. Una, siyempre, kay Taeyong. Tapos ngayon, kasali na rin si Jaehyun.

Ilang gabi ring pinag-isipan ni Jaehyun nang maigi 'yung sinabi ni Johnny, sabay ng ilang araw at gabing pagtitiis sa medyo invisible treatment nila ni Taeyong sa isa't isa.

Hindi umuwi si Taeyong isang weekend night. Although hindi naman ito nagsabi kay Jaehyun kung saan siya pupunta, considering na medyo may tampuhan sila, alam ni Jaehyun na galing ito sa isang sem-ender party, salamat sa Instagram stories. Hindi na niya tiningnan ‘yung iba pang stories, lalo na nang makakita siya na kasama si Doyoung doon. Although ‘di niya ‘yun nagustuhan, this time, he promised na hindi siya magpapaka-immature about it.

A las dos na ng madaling araw. Gising pa si Jaehyun dahil naisipan niyang mag-binge watch ng The Last Kingdom sa Netflix. Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng kaseryosohan ng panonood nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto. Nagulat siya, pero agad din naman niyang naisip na baka si Taeyong na ‘to.

Dali-dali niyang pinagbuksan ito ng pinto, pero laking gulat niya nang ang bumungad sa kaniya ay si Doyoung, medyo hinihingal. Pagkatapos ay napansin ni Jaehyun na may akay itong tao, halos bagsak na sa sahig.

“Hala!” bulalas ni Jaehyun nang ma-realize niyang si Taeyong ito, halos tulog na sa sobrang kalasingan. Agad niyang tinulungan si Doyoung.

“I’m sorry,” ani Doyoung. “Bagsak na talaga siya sa kotse pa lang.”

Dinala nila si Taeyong sa kwarto nito at ihiniga sa kama.

“Grabe, bakit naman siya naglasing?” Halata sa boses ni Jaehyun na nag-aalala siya.

Umiling si Doyoung. “Hindi ko rin alam. Sabi niya kaya niya, ‘di naman pala. Pinigilan naman namin, pero ayaw talaga niya pa-awat.”

Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun habang tinatanggal ang sapatos ng lasing na kaibigan. “Thank you a, saka pasensiya na.”

“It’s okay,” sagot nito. “Nakasuka naman na siya as soon as makalabas kami ng bar. I don’t think susuka pa ulit siya.”

Tumango-tango si Jaehyun. “Grabe, pasensiya na talaga. ‘Di naman siya sumuka sa kotse mo?”

Mabilis ang iling ni Doyoung. “Hindi naman.”

“Ikaw ba, hindi ka nakainom?”

“Hindi. Ako ‘yung _taga_ ngayon.”

“Taga?”

“Taga-bayad, taga-alaga, taga-hatid,” pabirong sabi ni Doyoung. Pareho silang natawa.

For a second, nagulat siya sa pagiging civil niya kay Doyoung. Considering na — tulad ng sinasabi ni Johnny — pinagseselosan niya ‘to, mukhang natupad naman niya ‘yung promise niya sa sarili tonight na hindi siya magpapaka-immature. At tama nga si Taeyong, mabait naman pala talaga si Doyoung.

“Sige, umuwi ka na, late na. Ako nang bahala rito,” ani Jaehyun. Nakahugot na siya ng matinong t-shirt out of Taeyong’s closet.

“Sure ka ba?” Halata sa tono ni Doyoung na worried siya hindi lang para kay Taeyong kundi pati kay Jaehyun.

Agad namang tumango-tango si Jaehyun. “Promise, kaya ko na ‘to.”

Kahit nag-aalangan, nagpaalam na rin si Doyoung. Late na rin naman at kailangan pa rin niya umuwi. Nang makaalis, agad na bumalik si Jaehyun sa pag-asikaso kay Taeyong. Inuna niyang palitan ang damit nito. Thankfully, mukhang pawis at konting beer lang naman at walang suka, kaya okay lang na shirt lang muna ang palitan niya. Kumuha siya ng maliit na tuwalya at pinunasan ang muka at braso nito. Pagkatapos ay sinuotan na niya ng damit.

“Jaehyun…” biglang bulong ni Taeyong. Gumalaw ito sa pagkakahiga hanggang sa nakatagilid na ito, sabay ng pag-angat ng braso na parang may inaabot. Nahawakan nito ang braso ni Jaehyun, at humigpit ang pagkakabalot ng kamay niya rito. Tatayo na sana si Jaehyun para ilagay sa labahan ang maruming t-shirt, pero hindi na siya makagalaw ngayon.

“Taeyong.” Umupo muna si Jaehyun sa side ng kama, at hinimas ang noo para mahawi ‘yung kalat ng buhok nito. “Okay ka lang?”

Hindi sumagot si Taeyong. Tulog pa rin siya. Naghintay muna ng ilang segundo si Jaehyun para siguraduhing nakatulog na nga ito bago marahang tinanggal ang pagkakakapit sa kaniya ni Taeyong. Naalala niyang may binili pala siyang Pocari Sweat para sa fun run na sasalihan niya in two days, pero ibibigay niya muna ito kay Taeyong. Mas kailangan niya ‘to, lalo na pagkagising bukas (well, technically, mamaya). Agad niya itong kinuha, sabay ng isang Biogesic, at iniwan sa desk ni Taeyong.

Nagpamewang si Jaehyun habang tintingnan si Taeyong na matulog na mahimbing dahil sa kalasingan. Hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti kasi minsan talaga, may mga pagkakataong akala mo ang wise ng tao tapos biglang may gagawin silang katangahan. Not the super bad kind of katangahan though. Sa ngayon, okay na muna ‘to. Tutuloy na lang niya ang pag-aalaga bukas.

Baka bukas din, simula na ng pag-aalaga niya nang pang-habambuhay.

Pareho silang late nang nagising, pero dahil sa kalasingan, mas late si Taeyong. Bumangon itong parang mawawalan uli ng malay dahil sumuka uli siya sa banyo sabay ng sobrang sakit ng ulo. Naubos naman niya agad ‘yung Pocari Sweat, at naka-inom na rin siya ng gamot, pero mukhang kailangan niyang magpahinga pa ng buong araw para lang mawala ‘yung hangover.

“Sorry talaga,” ani Taeyong na nakapatong ang ulo sa mesa. Hila-hila rin niya ‘yung buhok niya.

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Jaehyun. “Walang laman tiyan mo. Kumain ka muna.”

Nilapag niya ‘yung isang bowl ng noodles. Tiningnan lang ito ni Taeyong bago sinubukang matulog sa mesa.

“Huy, sige na.” Tumabi si Jaehyun, kinuha ‘yung kutsara dahil mukhang walang balak gumalaw si Taeyong ngayon, at nag-scoop ng konting sabaw. “Dali, malamnan lang ‘yung tiyan mo. O mainitan.”

Marahang inayos ni Jaehyun ang upo ni Taeyong, at saka sinubuan ng sabaw. Sumunod naman ito, at kahit paunti-unti ay kumakain na rin. Wala pa sa kalahati ang naubos niya nang sumenyas na si Taeyong na ayaw na niya.

“Tulog muna ulit ako,” sabi ni Taeyong. Dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at bumalik sa kwarto niya.

Halos gabi na nang magising si Taeyong. Thankfully, nabawasan na ‘yung sakit ng ulo niya pagkatapos niyang uminom ng isa pang gamot. Dumeretso ito sa CR nang hindi pinapansin si Jaehyun na para bang may pinagkakabalahan sa mesa. Mas gusto muna niyang maligo at mag-toothbrush dahil ang dumi ng pakiramdam niya. Nang matapos, nagulat siya sa sumalubong sa kaniya sa dining table.

Nakatayo si Jaehyun, nakabihis at nakatayo sa gilid ng mesa. Sa harap niya, may nakahilerang pagkain. Isang box ng munchkins sa dulo, katabi ng isang bowl ng sinigang na hipon na may partner na kanin, katabi ng isang platito ng M&Ms, katabi ng isang katamtamang plato ng spaghetti. Tiningnan niya si Jaehyun, lito at hindi sigurado sa kung anong nangyayari.

“Uh, teka,” simula ni Taeyong.

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “Okay ka na?”

“M-medyo? Medyo may konting lutang pa, pero okay na,” paliwanag ni Taeyong, hindi nawawala ang tingin sa mesa. “Anong meron?”

“Sure ka na okay ka na a?”

Tumango-tango si Taeyong. Medyo na-slow pa siya pero na-realize niyang lahat ng nakalatag sa mesa ay mga paborito niya. “Jaehyun, teka, ‘di ba napag-usapan na natin ‘to? Please—”

“Wait! Wait,” putol ni Jaehyun. “Please, let me explain.”

“Yeah, you better.”

Humingang malalim si Jaehyun. “Ano, mukha namang na-get mong mga gusto mo ‘tong nasa mesa. And since alam kong gutom ka, hinanda ko sila.”

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” sagot ni Taeyong, nakapatong pa rin ang tuwalya sa ulo.

Tumawa si Jaehyun. “Yeah. So pati sarili ko, hinanda ko.”

Napataas ng kilay si Taeyong. “ _What?_ ”

Huminga ulit si Jaehyun. “Tanungin mo ako kung may dapat ba akong aminin.”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Taeyong.

“Dali, seryoso. Tanungin mo ‘ko.”

“Jaehyun, I swear—”

“Please! Please. Dali.”

“You’re being weird again.”

“Just this time, please. Let me be weird. For the last time, I swear.”

Nakatitig pa rin si Taeyong sa kaniya habang nagpupunas ng buhok. Akala ni Jaehyun ay papasok lang ito sa kwarto at hindi siya papansinin, pero makalipas ang ilang segundo ay bumigay rin ito. “Fine. May dapat ka bang aminin?”

“Gusto rin kita.”

This time, literal na natigilan si Taeyong. ‘Yung pag-punas niya ng buhok, biglang nag-pause. ‘Yung tingin niya kay Jaehyun, halatang gulat, lito, at parang walang naintindihan.

Inulit ni Jaehyun. “Gusto kita.”

Sa pag-ulit, parang bumalik sa ulirat si Taeyong. Agad itong umiling-iling. “Stop. Stop. Napag-usapan na natin ‘to.”

Mabilis din ang pag-iling ni Jaehyun. “No, I’m not kidding. Seryoso ako.”

“Ayokong maniwala.”

“Look,” patuloy ni Jaehyun. “Okay, sorry. Sorry kasi, promise, hindi ko intensyon na guluhin lang ‘yung feelings mo. Hindi talaga. Gusto ko lang bumawi nung bigla kitang napaamin isang araw. It’s...it’s a Tiktok thing. Akala ko kasi ikaw ‘yung kumuha nung tira kong Yakult a few days before that.”

“What?”

“Turns out, nakalimutan ko lang palang ako pala uminom nun, pero okay tapos na ‘yun. Sorry kasi ang sama ng trato ko kay Doyoung. ‘Di ko lang kasi maamin sa sarili ko na…”

Jaehyun trailed off, pero hindi rin nagsalita si Taeyong, as if nagaabang siya na ituloy ni Jaehyun ‘yung karugtong.

Buntong hininga. “Okay, hindi ko kasi maamin na nagseselos ako sa kaniya. Ang dalas mo siya kasama. Bukambibig mo siya. Ewan. Bigla. Hindi ko alam. ‘Di ko gets nun bakit ganun ako. Looking back, shit, that was so immature. Nakakahiya.”

Halata sa paghinga ni Taeyong na parang kinakabahan ito.

“Please,” patuloy ni Jaehyun. “Promise. I’m not joking. Totoo.”

“Y-you…” bulong ni Taeyong. “You really like me?”

Mabilis na tumango-tango si Jaehyun.

“Like, legit?”

“Legit.”

"Y-you're not straight?"

Ang lakas ng tawa ni Jaehyun. "Who told you I'm straight?"

“This isn’t real.”

“No, no. It is,” pumilit ni Jaehyun. “It’s real. Like this is real. I really like you.”

“Is...that the reason why you've been so nice to me?”

“Uhm.” Tumingin si Jaehyun sa mesa, sabay ng mabilis na flasback sa utak niya ng bawat specific time na bumili siya ng munchkins at M&Ms, at nagluto ng sinigang at spaghetti. “Yes and no?”

“Ha?”

“No kasi I only realized na gusto kita nung nagluto na ako ng spaghetti. But yes, if...you know, kasama sa usapan natin ‘yung spaghetti,” natatawang explain ni Jaehyun.

“You’re so weird.”

“Yeah. Weird na kung weird.”

“So, what now? Anong gusto mong gawin—”

“Be my boyfriend.”

Nanlaki uli ang mga mata ni Taeyong. “Teka.”

“Be my boyfriend.”

“Shit.”

“No shit.”

Naglakad papalapit si Jaehyun kay Taeyong. Ine-expect niyang lalayo ito dahil mukhang hindi pa niya talaga masyado napo-process ‘yung nangyayari, pero hindi ito umalis sa kinatatayuan.

“Or if masyado kang nabilisan, it’s okay if we just date muna.”

“Date,” ulit ni Taeyong. “Like, exclusively date?”

“Are...are you like, uhm, dating Doyoung ba?” May halong disappointment sa tono ni Jaehyun.

Biglang tumawa si Taeyong. “Grabe, nagseselos ka talaga sa kaniya, ano?"

“Hala, tell me nga!”

Umiling si Taeyong. “No. May boyfriend na rin siya. So I’m not dating him.”

Kung gaano kabilis dumating ‘yung disappointment kay Jaehyun ay ganun din kabilis kung paano ito nawala. “Yes! So we’re gonna exclusively date na?”

Tinitigan siya ni Taeyong, just to be a little tease, bago nag-nod. “Fine.”

“Yes! Yes!”

“No, actually, not date.”

“Ha?”

Ngumiti si Taeyong. “I think masyado na kitang kilala para dumaan pa sa date.”

“So, oh shit. Wait. Are you...saying…”

Biting his lower lip, tumango si Taeyong. “Yep. Boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend!”

Tumawa si Taeyong. “Yes, boyfriend.”

“Shit!” bulalas ni Jaehyun sa sobrang saya. “Can I hug you?”

Tumango ulit si Taeyong. “Even kiss if you want.”

Hindi matago ni Jaehyun ang excitement at saya niya. Sa totoo lang, pakiramdam niya ay sobrang nabunutan talaga siya ng tinik, o kaya naman ay nanalo sa isang wrestling contest matapos makipagbuno sa sarili niyang feelings.

“K-kiss? Sure?”

Halata nang namumula ang pisngi ni Taeyong. “Yes.”

Wala nang pinalampas na oras si Jaehyun. Agad niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ni Taeyong at hinalikan ito sa lips. Nothing too much, isang mahaba-habang dampi ng labi sa labi.

“Wow,” ani Jaehyun nang finally maghiwalay. “Mint.”

Natawa si Taeyong. “Just brushed my teeth.”

Tumawa si Jaehyun. "Figured. O siya, kumain ka na dali. Halatang gutom ka na e. Baka ako pa makain mo."

All of a sudden, tiningan siya ni Taeyong na para bang may mali nanaman siyang nagawa. Sabay nito ang agad na pagpula ng mukha niya.

"What?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Is...is that an innuendo, 'cause I swear to God—"

Napaisip saglit si Jaehyun, and he realized what he just said. "Hoy! Wait, no, grabe ka!"

"J-just making sure."

"Yeah. Inosente 'yun. No double meaning."

Tumawa si Taeyong. "Cool."

"Unless...you know." Palarong nagtaas-baba ang kilay ni Jaehyun.

Pinalo ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa braso. "Magtigil ka nga!"

"Joke lang! Joke lang."

Dahil sa mga kaganapan, napa-dalawang isip si Taeyong na umalis na ng tinitirhan nilang unit. Thankfully, at mukhang pabor na pabor sa kanila ang tadhana, binawi ng landlady nila ang pagtaas ng bayad sa rent, deferring it to after next sem.

“Ano, Taeyong,” tawag ni Jaehyun habang nagaalmusal silang dalawa. “Uhm, okay lang ba i-post ko ‘to sa TikTok?”

Pinakita ni Jaehyun ‘yung video niya kay Taeyong. Ito ‘yung recording ng pag-amin ni Taeyong.

“‘Di mo pa binubura ‘yan?” gulat na tanong ni Taeyong. Mahigit isang buwan na silang officially mag-jowa, which meant buwan nang naka-save sa phone ni Jaehyun ‘yung video.

“Cute mo kasi e, sobrang flustered,” pabirong sabi ni Jaehyun.

“Sira ulo ka.” Sinipa ni Taeyong si Jaehyun sa ilalim ng mesa. “Pero okay lang. Ang daya, ‘yung confession mo wala namang video!”

Ngumiti si Jaehyun. “Akala mo lang.” Nag-scroll siya pababa sa phone at nag-play ng panibagong video. A different angle dahil naka-focus naman kay Jaehyun, and yes, ito ‘yung exact confession moment niya. Medyo mahaba-haba kasi nga nag-argue pa sila nun.

“Grabe ka, pinlano mo ‘to ano!”

Umiling-iling si Jaehyun. “‘Di naman! Naisip ko lang, kapag pinost ko ‘yung video mo, edi siyempre maghahanap ng update ‘yung followers ko, so isusunod ko ‘yung update.”

“Mautak.”

“Big brain energy.”

Nagsimula nang mag-edit si Jaehyun nung mga videos sa phone niya nang biglang umubo-ubo si Taeyong. Hindi naman siya mukhang nasasamid, parang pantawag lang ng atensyon. So agad namang tumingin si Jaehyun.

“Yes?”

“Busy ka ba mamaya?”

“Hmm. Hindi naman. Bakit?”

Ngumiti si Taeyong. “Kung big brain energy ka ngayon…”

Nag-abang si Jaehyun sa sunod na sasabihin ni Taeyong, pero sa biglang swabe ng boses nito, at lakit ng tingin, parang may pahiwatig na siya kung anong gusto niyang mangyari. “Ano?”

“Baka naman pwedeng _big dick energy_ naman tayo mamaya?”

Bago pa man makasagot si Jaehyun ay nakaramdam siya ng hagod sa kaniyang mga binti. Marahang humihimas ang paa ni Taeyong sa binti niya. Ang bilis ng gapang ng init sa katawan ni Jaehyun, mula paa hanggang mukha.

Ngumisi si Jaehyun. “Ako pa ba tatanggi?”

May satisfied at excited na ngiti si Taeyong. “Alright, maliligo na ako.”

**ChuvaChuChu**  
---  
I CALLED IT SABI NA MAGAAMINAN DIN NG FEELINGS E | ♡  
_Liked by creator_ | 17.6k  
View replies (157) ⌵  
**Johnny**  
PWEDE 'WAG NANG MANG-INGGIT KAIRITA | ♡  
_Liked by creator_ | 3298  
View replies (12) ⌵  
**markieboi**  
gwapo na nga 'yung umamin, gwapo pa jowa. lord ang unfair. | ♡  
View replies (22) ⌵ | 4829  
**heychan**  
hala nakakainis kayo ang cute naman nito! china oil :( | ♡  
View replies (6) ⌵ | 253  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Kung natuwa naman po kayo kahit papaano, sobrang ikatutuwa ko talaga kung makakapag-comment kayo! Maraming, maraming salamat!


End file.
